Puberty, WTF!
by Zobie91
Summary: Naruto is woken up by a growing problem and believes its some side effect from a poison kunai he was cut with earlier that day, however Sasuke knows better, but how far will he go to help Naruto with his problem? SasuNaru PWP one-shot.


**Puberty: What the fuck?!**

**Ok, so this is my first attempt at writing yaoi and actually my first Naruto fic. I got hit by a plot bunny and it wouldn't go away, so I just decided to see where it was going to take me, and this is what I came up with. Probably not very original, but oh well... I don't find writing very easy, I'm more of a visual person and find it difficult to translate that into words, but I hope I haven't done too bad here. **

**Warnings: This is a yaoi fic, which means boy x boy, so sorry if you're not into that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything to do with the Naruto universe and its probably best I don't haha :)**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was 12 years old and a Genin of Konohagakure. He was on his first real mission to the Land of Waves with Team 7: Jounin leader Kakashi Sensei, and fellow Genin, Sakura (the most beautiful girl in the whole Village in Naruto's opinion) and Sasuke, Naruto's eternal rival and best friend.

Early on, after being attacked by bandits, it was discovered that Tazuna, the man they were escorting to the Land of Waves, had hired them under false pretences to cut back on costs, and the mission was in fact ranked a lot higher than they set out believing.

However, Naruto was facing another sort of problem of his own.

After a full days travelling (and fighting) the group of five stopped for the night. Kakashi was on look-out duty high up in one of the near by trees, Tazuna was snoring loudly from his tent, there was no sound coming from Sakura who was deep asleep, but in the tent that Naruto was sharing with Sasuke, Naruto was tossing and turning uncomfortably.

"Dobe, what's your problem?" Sasuke growled, irritably as Naruto jostled him again as he turner over for the sixth time in five minutes.

"Nothing," Naruto replied, shifting again trying to get into a better position.

The truth was that Naruto really did have a big _problem. _His penis was hard, rock hard, and it was aching painfully. Naruto was just trying his best not to panic. Had the poison on the Kunai from earlier caused this? What if the swelling didn't go down, what if he was stuck like this?

"Then stop fidgeting will you, I'm trying to sleep!" Sasuke huffed annoyed, before turning over himself.

"Sorry," Naruto muttered apologetically, deciding that lying on his back was probably his best option.

Everything was still and quiet for a few minutes and Sasuke was just drifting back off to sleep when he heard Naruto let out a low moan.

"Seriously, what is your problem?" he snapped, sitting bolt up right, and looking down at the annoying blonde.

A deep blush crossed Naruto's face and he was grateful that it was dark, so that Sasuke couldn't see his embarrassment.

"I-I think the poison from the kunai is still affecting my body," he mumbled in response.

A slight frown creased Sasuke's brow, "Why, what's up?" he asked, sounding mildly concerned. It wasn't like the dobe to moan about being hurt, usually he just healed right up; in fact he was sure that the cut on Naruto's hand had almost looked healed when he saw it a few hours ago.

"I don't want to say." Naruto said uncomfortably, adjusting his sleeping bag, making sure it was covering his problem properly.

"Dobe, if you don't tell me what the problem is, I can't help you," Sasuke chastised, impatiently.

Naruto fought with himself for a moment trying to decide what to do. His pride really didn't want him to share this with Sasuke; the bastard would probably just make fun of him, but on the other hand there was no way he was going to Kakashi or Sakura with this, and what if it just kept swelling?

"Arg, fine!" he conceded, "But I swear teme, if you laugh or something I will kill you."

Sasuke just raised one of his eyebrows, waiting.

Naruto heaved a heavy sigh, before launching into his explanation. "So I was asleep, and having a great dream by the way, before I was woken up by-by..." he paused trying to think of the best way to put it. "I was woken up by an aching in my—" he gestured down to his groin.

Both of Sasuke's eyebrows rose this time, but he passed no comment, waiting for Naruto to continue.

Encouraged that Sasuke hadn't already begun to mock him, Naruto pressed on. "So I looked, because, well ya know...it didn't feel right, and well it's..." hands shaking slightly, he moved the sleeping bag down so Sasuke could see, "...swollen." he finished, holding his breath waiting for Sasuke to say some thing.

For a moment Sasuke just stared at Naruto's engorged penis, which was struggling to be freed from it's orange boxer-clad prison, before laughter erupted from his mouth.

Furious, Naruto quickly covered himself up. "Teme, it's not funny! I think I'm in serious trouble." he yelled, aiming a punch at his laughing friend.

Sasuke easily deflected the punch. "You're such a dobe!" he smirked as Naruto scowled at him angrily, getting ready to throw another punch.

They wrestled for a moment as Naruto tried to land a hit, before Sasuke having had enough, shoved the blonde off of him. "Calm down will you, there's nothing wrong with you." he snapped.

"What do you mean there's nothing wrong with me, are you blind?" Naruto asked in disbelief, the aching in his groin only increasing.

"I mean that it isn't poison causing it to be like that, dobe." Sasuke explained, refraining himself from rolling his eyes at Naruto's ignorance.

Naruto frowned, confused, "Well what's wrong with it then?" he demanded.

Smirking again slightly, Sasuke said, "You've got an erection, dobe."

Naruto just stared at him blankly, and then a thought struck Sasuke as he took in the blonde's lack of comprehension. _The dobe's never had anyone to explain this to him, _he realised.

"Great." he mumbled to himself; he was going to have to explain to Naruto about puberty.

With a sigh of resignation, Sasuke said, "It means that you're sexually aroused dobe."

"Sexually aroused?" Naruto repeated dumbly.

"Yeah," Sasuke clarified. "You're going trough puberty."

Sasuke couldn't believe he was having this conversation with the dobe, and to make things worse to his horror, he could feel himself enjoying it. Something about Naruto's complete lack of experience in such things was turning him on.

Ignoring his own slight hard-on, Sasuke continued, "Puberty is when your body changes to become a man," He could vaguely remember the overheard conversation between his father and brother so many years ago. He was glad that he didn't have to sit through that one, this was bad enough. "Erections are just part of it; you'll have growth spurts, your voice will change, and hair will start growing on different parts of your body."

"Well, that's just great, but what am I supposed to do with this now?" Naruto asked frustrated, finding Sasuke's explanation very unhelpful.

Sasuke blushed and felt himself getting harder as he imagined Naruto jerking off—wait, why was imagining that, and more importantly, why was it turning him on? Sasuke shook his head slightly as if trying to rid himself of those thoughts.

"Hn, well taking cold showers usually works for me, but that's not a very practical option out here," he added, thinking of the dense forest they were currently in. "You could try thinking of something that really repulses you." he suggested, preying that he wouldn't have to explain to the blonde about masturbation. It wasn't something he was really in the habit of doing himself anyway.

"Great, so all I have to do is think about your ugly, pale butt and my problem will be solved." Naruto exclaimed cheerfully, before screwing up his face in apparent concentration.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel a little twang of disappointment at the thought that Naruto might find him as being a turn off, but after a few moments, Naruto threw his arms in the air, and moaned, "This is no good teme, it's not working!"

_Hn, my butt doesn't repulse him_, was what briefly flitted through Sasuke mind before Naruto asked; "Isn't there anything else that could work?"

_Fuck! _

"You could try stroking it." Sasuke said in a rush.

"Sorry, what was that?" Naruto asked, having not caught what Sasuke was trying to say.

Sighing, Sasuke repeated, "Try stroking it."

A slight frown creased Naruto's brow. "Stroking it? What the hell is that going to do?" he asked sceptically.

Was the dobe doing this on purpose, was he trying to kill him?

"Just do it, ok?" Sasuke begged, his own sexual frustration growing.

Naruto hesitated for a moment, before slipping his hand inside his orange boxers. "Like this?" he asked, gently stroking up and down his erection.

Desire flooded through Sasuke. Screw the fact that Naruto was a dobe, his best friend and male, Sasuke was so turned on watching the blonde touch himself, that it was all he could do to stop himself from coming in his own pants at the sight of him.

Clearing his suddenly dry throat Sasuke managed to croak out, "No dobe, not like that, it's not a cat." He couldn't even find it in himself to smirk at the blonde like he usually would.

"Well how the bloody hell am I supposed to be doing it then?" Naruto asked angrily.

Not even conscious that he was doing so, Sasuke got up and moved to sit behind Naruto.

"What are you doing?" Naruto questioned, as Sasuke slipped his arms around his waist, leaning his chest up against Naruto's back.

"Showing you," Sasuke said in an almost purr.

"But—" Naruto began, but was unable to finish, before Sasuke had slid his hand into his boxers and was pulling them down; freeing his enclosed erection.

"Wrap your hand around it," Sasuke instructed. Naruto shivered as he felt Sasuke's breath against his ear.

Complying, Naruto did as he was told and was surprised when Sasuke wrapped his hand around his, gently squeezing it, until they had a firm, but comfortable grip around it.

Guiding Naruto's hand, Sasuke started to slowly pump Naruto's penis, it wasn't long before Sasuke managed to extract a pleasured hiss from the blonde. Taking this as his cue, Sasuke began to pump harder, with his other free hand making it's way into his own boxers to join the rhythm.

Naruto moaned more loudly this time, his head lolling back onto Sasuke's shoulder. He could feel the pressure of release building in his stomach. He no longer cared how he had got like this with the blonde moaning pleasurably in his arms; for the first time since he had hit puberty nearly five months ago, when this had all started for him, Sasuke found himself enjoying the feelings of arousal.

"Arg, Sasuke, I feel like I'm going to explode," Naruto moaned.

Hearing Naruto say his name like that in such ecstasy, sent Sasuke over the edge. He bit down on Naruto's t-shirt covered shoulder to stop himself from screaming as his orgasm took over his body. He continued to pump Naruto and himself as he road it out, and felt the hot liquid of Naruto's release covering his hand as Naruto shuddered with a silent scream as he came as well.

Feeling boneless after such an intense release, Sasuke flopped back down onto his sleeping mat, Naruto landing on top of him.

"I knew you weren't as much of an icy bastard as you like to make out to be," Naruto panted triumphantly, a shit-eating grin on his face.

* * *

**Well that's it, thanks for reading! I know its left a bit open ended, but who knows, with enough reviews I might write more :) Bye for now!**


End file.
